Perubahan
by CALIC0
Summary: [OS untuk elkyouya] Seperti tanyaan Imayoshi, "Mau memulai perubahan dengan langkah kecil?". Model rambut perlahan mengubah mental Kasamatsu


**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Perubahan © cnbdg2140011215**

 **Untuk elkyouya (Maaf lama)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tidak mudah menapaki jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Orang-orang baru, kepribadian baru, gaya hidup baru, hingga kebudayaan yang boleh dikata aneh nan unik. Kemampuan beradaptasi menjadi begitu penting demi menyeimbangi perubahan itu. Hembus napas panjang hingga paru mengempis agaknya masih kurang untuk menyamakan diri dengan lingkungan anyar.

"Kasamatsu-kun~" dibunyikan dengan sedikit bernada nyanyian, timbullah perempatan di dahi, "dari tadi lirik sana lirik sini. Seperti maling saja."

"Berisik!" gadis jangkung bercepol yang lewat di sebelah si mahasiswa baru mendesis tidak suka. Suara bisik nada mengamuk barusan bikin kupingnya sakit.

"Hahaha. Ada apa? Gadis-gadis di universitas banyak yang lebih cantik daripada bocah-bocah SMA ya?" tanya si usil itu kali ini mengundang pandang sebal seorang mahasiswi lain yang lewat berbekal kacamata tebal kepada si korban bully alias Kasamatsu. Ia bahkan menyempatkan berhenti barang dua detik. Hanya untuk memindai tampilan Kasamatsu-kun yang … seperti itulah.

Sumpah kena jambret, Kasamatsu menguping kalimat "Tinggi saja nggak!" dari mahasiswi barusan.

Akibatnya?

Akibatnya Kasamatsu si mahasiswa baru hilang semangat dalam sekejab. Hatinya seketika berkeping. Ia butuh Kise untuk dijadikan sarung tinju—Ck! Baru ingat si tuan galak ini tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa dimarahinya. Kise masih dengan seragam Kaijonya, ditinggalkan sang senior dengan pakaian bebasnya kini, yang sebetulnya merepotkan karena akan ada besok lalu besok dan besoknya lagi untuk memilih pakaian. Jeans seminggu sepertinya adalah dosa di jenjang kedewasaan yang akan ia tempuh ini—

"Hei, ayo kita kelas. Kelas gabungan loh, pasti banyak yang cantik."

—Dengan si manusia menyebalkan Imayoshi.

 _Tuhan … dosa hamba sepertinya besar sekali sehingga Engkau menakdirkan kami harus bersama dalam universitas, TERLEBIH jurusan dan jadwal yang sama_ , adalah doanya sambil digiring masuk ke ruang kelas sampai-sampai tidak sengaja menabrak seorang mahasiswi manis bertubuh mungil.

"Ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa."

Dan sound effect 'DEG!' yang biasa Kasamatsu omeli karena dianggap mengganggu panel manga kini justru ia rasakan.

Gawat. Walau sudah menambah gelar maha di depan gelar siswanya, Kasamatsu masih saja canggung menanggapi mereka para penyokong kromosom XY.

"He~, ada yang senang baru nabrak cewek nih."

"Berisik lu, Imayoshi!"

.

.

* * *

.

"Imayoshi-kun, ada kelas?"

"Imayoshi-kun, nanti duduk sebelahan ya."

Dan banyak Imayoshi-kun Imayoshi-kun lainnya sampai-sampai telinga Kasamatsu penginnya ngeluarin nanah. Gerah! Apa mereka tidak melihat ada pemuda lain yang tidak kalah gantengnya dari si kacamata usil itu?! Cih!

Namun memang kenyataannyalah para mahasiswi lebih banyak yang menaruh perhatian pada si pemilik senyum usil itu. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang menyenangkan kala dilihat, perangainya yang bisa membawa diri dengan luwes di hadapan makhluk-makhluk ber-V jelas menjadi nilai plusnya. Iseng tapi perhatian, kadang menyindir tapi tak pernah lupa memuji. Jelas gadis-gadis lebih meliriknya dibandingkan Kasamatsu yang … begitulah. Ia bahkan mendapat gelar si canggung dari beberapa perempuan di kampusnya.

"Ma~, kenapa bermuram durja, Kasamatsu-kun?" tanya Imayoshi sama sekali tidak menghibur. "Mukanya kusut banget."

Kasamatsu buang muka, muka yang saat itu memerah karena baru saja bersitatap mata dengan mahasiswi manis yang lewat 60 cm di kanannya. Padahal hanya saling lihat, entah apa akibatnya bila sampai bersenggolan kulit. Pingsan?

Lamat-lamat Imayoshi mencerna ekpresi wajah si mantan kapten Kaijo tersebut. Bukan ini kali pertama Imayoshi memergoki teman seangkatannya itu menghindari tatapan dengan lawan jenis. Kadang Imayoshi terkekeh pelan bila mendapati Kasamatsu bertingkah selayaknya menyaksikan hantu, namun kelamaan ia khawatir juga. Bagaimana nasibnya di masa depan? Bisakah ia memperoleh gadis idamannya? Sayang sekali bila gen unik seperti Kasamatsu tidak ada keturunannya bukan.

Meremas pundaknya lembut, disertai senyum perhatian tapi nyatanya menyebalkan, Imayoshi berucap, "Kasamatsu-kun, mau memulai perubahan dengan langkah kecil?"

Kasamatsu kaget, pasang muka "Ngomong apa lu?"

.

.

* * *

.

BARBER SHOP

Adalah plang nama kios yang kini berdiri mungil di hadapan dua mahasiswa baru itu. Dengan dinding bercat putih-biru serta pintu dan kaca besar yang menghadap jalanan sehingga nampak apa-apa yang dikerjakan di dalam, area yang laku di kalangan para laki-laki itu menjadi persinggahan Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu selepas kuliah.

Kasamatsu awalannya menolak mentah-mentah usulan mengganti model rambutnya hanya dengan alasan 'memulai kehidupan mahasiswa yang lebih dewasa, diawali dengan model rambut yang lebih wah'.

"Gue bilang nggak, Imayoshi!"

"Aku yang bayar loh~"

Resmi, adegan saling tarik-ulur di depan barber shop itu menjadi tontonan. Mau tidak mau Kasamatsu mesti mengalah, mengetahui ada segelintir bocah-bocah SD berjenis kelamin perempuan (iya, Kasamatsu pun canggung terhadap yang usianya masih ilegal) menertawakannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Tengsin dikatai cemen oleh anak kecil, dua pemuda memasuki bangunan mungil tersebut, jelas dengan satunya menarik tangan temannya, takut kabur lagi.

"Selamat datang? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" seorang pegawai menyapa genit, telunjuknya menjawil-jawil manja pada kerah kemeja Imayoshi.

"Teman saya," Kasamatsu didorong, jatuh tepat ke dalam dekapan si pegawai 'salon cowok' yang kemudian meremas-remas otot lengan si galak, "tolong ganti model rambutnya ya. Buat dia semakin keren."

"Oke deh, Onii-chan~"

Kasamatsu pasrah menerima proses perubahan yang akan ia temukan dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

.

.

 **Ambil satu langkah kecil, perubahan besar dapat kau peroleh**

.

.

"Kasamatsu-kun dengan model rambut begini jadi semakin keren loh."

POOF!

Ini adalah kali kelimanya di 'hari pertama Kasamatsu hadir dalam tatanan model rambut baru' ia memperoleh pujian, dari para mahasiswi tentunya. Seriusan Kasamatsu tidak bisa tidak meleduk merah saking bangga, malu, dan senangnya.

Rambut yang ia pelihara selama 3 tahun ber-SMA dan ia biarkan panjang dengan model khas laki-laki kebanyakan kini telah sedikit memendek. Tengkuk leher kini berani menantang pandangan mata orang-orang, dibelai lembut alunan udara. Poni yang tidak menyentuh alis membuat dahinya nampak. Kasamatsu terlihat semakin segar dengan gaya barunya. Kepercayaan diri meroket, kecanggungan akan wanita perlahan meredup. Pelan-pelan ia mampu menatap balik lawan bicaranya, walau belum sampai menatap langsung pada mata mereka.

"Benar. Aku jadi ingin melihat Kasamatsu-san memakai seragam olahraga, lalu berkeringat, lalu mengelap dahi … KYA!"

Ah~ hati Kasamatsu berbunga-bunga. Dua teman perempuan seangkatannya jelas memujinya keren. Ini berkat Imayoshi yang kemarin hari menceburkannya ke jurang pegawai salon melambai, yang terbukti bahwa si tukang cukur kemarin adalah seorang lihai peningkat kekerenan.

Setelah mendapat entah keberapa kalinya usapan lembut pada rambut hitam barunya, Kasamatsu pamit pergi, hendak mencari Imayoshi katanya. Si pemuda berkacamata kotak itu memang kadang menyebalkan, namun siapa sangka idenya bisa memberi perubahan tidak hanya pada fisik, tetapi juga mental. Mungkin Kasamatsu akan mentraktirnya sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

.

Imayoshi ditemukannya tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman dari klub bahasa inggris, ekstrakulikuler keduanya setelah basket. Menyadari kehadiran Kasamatsu ditambah mata yang menyiratkan kalimat, "Imayoshi, gue mau ngomong,", disertai sunggingan senyum dan "See you late'" Imayoshi mengekor Kasamatsu.

"Gue lagi baik, jadi lu gue traktir apapun yang lu mau."

Imayoshi bersiul, lengan kanannya memberati pundak Kasamatsu. "Ciee~, ada yang nggak bisa bilang terima kasih jadi langsung to the point ngasih traktiran nih." Kasamatsu tidak menanggapi, selain dengan telinga yang mendadak memerah. Lucu sekali. "Aku bukan perampok, jadi ramen saja."

Imayoshi boleh saja kadang iseng kadang sadis dengan tata bahasa bikin hati nyelekit. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia adalah teman yang sedikit dan kadang menaruh perhatian pada orang lain. Sepertinya akan lumayan sulit untuk cocok dengan watak yang bertolak belakang darinya ini, akan tetapi Kasamatsu akan berusaha untuk berteman baik dengannya, tidak hanya di lapangan basket, tetapi pula di kehidupan permahasiswaan. Karena dari ialah Kasamatsu belajar bahwa langkah kecil bahkan sepele mampu memberi perubahan yang bermakna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kasamatsu-kun keren loh dengan model rambut barunya," ujarnya sembari mengacak-ngacak gemas surai hitam Kasamatsu.

"Gue nggak butuh pujian lu!" jawabnya sewot.

"Ciee yang sekarang cuma mau dipuji perempuan~"

Ya, setidaknya Kasamatsu akan memulai kembali langkah kecilnya, langkah kecil untuk menyikapi sikap antik si Imayoshi Shoichi.


End file.
